Your Guardian Angel
by LittleBlueMonkeySponge
Summary: Warning INCEST don't like don't read. I've changed a few things from the episode where they are attacked by Shax, Phoebe get's killed and then Prue saves her getting killed herself. Two-Shot song-fic. Prue/Phoebe. Rated M Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Warning INCEST don't like don't read.** I've change a few things from the episode where they are attacked by Shax, Phoebe get's killed and then Prue saves her getting killed herself. Two-Shot song-fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Charmed and all the characters are owned by whoever they are owned by Lol. And I also don't own the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**A/N: **Ok so this is just a little two-shot inspired by the amazing song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't know how good it is so...

Your Guardian Angel

Prue's P.O.V

"Phoebe look out!" I screamed as Shax sent her flying through a wall knocking her unconscious, I turned and used all of my power and sent Shax out of the house before he had time to realise what was happening.

I ran over to her, "Phoebe? Sweetie wake up! Phoebe!" I checked for a pulse but couldn't find one, "PHOEBE!" I yelled now sobbing as I cradled her in my arms, "Phoebe wake up, you can't leave me!" I looked to the ceiling, "Leo...Leo!"

Bright blue and white lights filled the air materialising into Leo, "What happened?" he asked leaning down to heal her, "Prue, I can't heal the dead!" Leo said tears in his eyes.

"Well if you can't help leave!" I yelled at him,

"What?" He asked confused.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I yelled throwing my hand out sending him flying into the grandfather clock.

He quickly orbed out not wanting to risk being attacked again.

I leaned down and kissed phoebe's forehead, "I'm going to bring you back Phoebs, I Promise!" I laid another kiss on her lips this time, "I Love You !"

With that I gently lowered her to the floor and went up the stairs to the attic, looking for the Book of Shadows.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace,_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out,_

_How this world turns cold,_

_And breaks through my soul,_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one_

Flipping through the book I came across the page of Belthazor's human form, and looked at the pictures Phoebe had stuck in of her and Cole. She had a bright smile on her face and I could feel the tears running down my face. I only wish I could have told her how I felt even though it was wrong, and that I could've been the cause of that happiness.

I continued looking through the book, my search coming up blank. I slammed the book closed and fell to my knee's sobbing.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven,_

I can't believe I let her get killed; I'm the big sister I'm meant to look out for her and be there. It should have been me that died. But it's ok; I'm going to fix this.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

~XXXXX~

I don't know how long I was sat there for but somewhere along the way I had run out of tears, and now dry sobs wracked my body.

I looked up as I heard footsteps and was met by the tear streaked face of Piper, she walked over to me kneeling down and taking me into her arms.

We were silent for a while before I decided to tell Piper how I felt about Phoebe, "I loved her Piper!" I said into her shoulder.

"I know," she replied,

"No, I mean I loved her loved her, more than a sister should!" I explained clinging to her hoping she wouldn't disown me.

"I know," She said and I pulled back to look at her face, she had a small smile on her lips,

"You know?" I was shocked; I didn't know myself until recently.

"Prue, I live with you I'd have to be blind not to know!" Was it that obvious? Piper had obviously seen the worry on my face, "don't worry I don't think anyone else noticed, I'm just kind of observant, I have after all known you my whole life."

"Do you think she knew?"

"No, I don't know how though it was all over you face every time you looked at her!" Piper said with a smile on her face.

"Wait so you aren't completely disgusted and want to disown me?" I asked feeling hopeful seeing as she knew and was still here and comforted me.

"No, well at first it was hard to get my head round but your my sister and I love you, nothing will change that whoever you love!" I started crying again - I didn't know I still had tears left – and embraced Piper.

I suddenly pulled back and looked Piper in the eye, "We have to bring her back!" She nodded slowly,

"But how?"

"We have to figure out a way to summon Tempus and get him to turn back time so we can save Phoebe!" I said getting to my feet and sticking out my hand to help Piper.

"Ok, so what do we need to do?"

"Well I already checked the book and that wasn't any help, so we need to write a summoning spell." I reached over to pick up a pad and pen from the table and went to sit on the sofa.

I furrowed my brow trying to think while Piper sat down next to me, I looked up at her, "Phoebe was the one good at writing spells!" Piper reached up and stroked my cheek,

"I know!" She smiled softly before removing her hand.

After a few minutes I turned to Piper, "I think I've got it, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"_Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring us the demon Tempus here."_

There was a tornado of wind, and then Tempus appeared before us.

"Who dares summon me?" He said with an angry edge to his voice that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and sent a shiver down my spine.

"We need you to rewind time," I said gripping onto Piper's hand and holding it close.

"Why would I do that?" He sounded cocky, too cocky.

"Because if you don't, we'll kill you!" Piper said stubbornly,

"You can't kill me!"

"Oh yeah?" Piper raised her hands prepared to blow him up,

"Wait," Piper lowered her hands but still had them ready, "When do you need me to go back to?" He said in defeat.

"This morning!"I said,

"Ok" He pulled out his pocket watch,

"Wait," He looked up pausing, "Is there somewhere we can go so that we still remember what happened?" Tempus nodded and held out his hand,

"The underworld!" I looked to Piper and she nodded, so I took Tempus's hand and within seconds we appeared in the underworld.

Once again he looked to his pocket watch, and I looked at it intensely as it wound anticlockwise at a fast pace so it was almost blurring. I imagine while he's changing time anything can happen. Seasons can go by in a flash.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us,_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you, I'll be the one._

"That's it?" Piper asked,

"What were you expecting?" Tempus asked with a raised eyebrow,

"I don't know the room to spin or something!"

"Can you take us back now?" I wanted to see phoebe, Make sure she was actually alive and that it had worked.

He nodded and held out his hand for me to take which I did before we appeared in the attic.

"Thank you," He nodded and then vanished.

"Come on, let's go find Phoebs" I said walking out of the attic door with Piper not far behind.

"Phoebe?" I yelled entering the kitchen.

"Yeah?" As I saw her sat at the Island I breathed a sigh of relief and ran up to her embracing her in a long hug, and when Piper came in I grabbed her hand and pulled her into it as well.

"You ok Prue?" Phoebe asked with concern in her voice.

Prue pulled back and looked at Piper who subtly shook her head, "Me? I'm fine."

"O-Kay," I could tell Phoebe was still suspicious and slightly confused but I'm glad she dropped it.

I Looked at Piper and mouthed, _"Book Of Shadows!"_ She nodded and we walked out of the kitchen leaving Phoebe alone once again.

"We need to get the vanquishing spell for Shax!" I said to Piper and she just nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's one good reason we remember it all, we can be prepared!" I looked up,

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't exactly want to remember my sister's death!" Piper said a single tear escaping down her cheek; I pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know me neither, but we needed to know what would happen so we can stop it, we can't let Phoebe die again!"Piper pulled away and we looked at the book copying down the spell.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I couldn't let anything happen to her, I just couldn't. My love for her is so strong. The only time I came close to feeling anything like this was with Andy, but even that doesn't come close.

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my,_

_My true love, my whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away._

'_Cause I'm here for you,_

_Please don't walk away,_

_And please tell me you'll stay, stay._

My whole heart belongs to her, even though she does things to annoy me, and can sometime frustrate the hell out of me; I forgive her so easily sometimes too easily.

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill,_

_And I know, I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning grey._

"Prue? You ok?" I was brought from my thoughts by Piper,

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine,"

"Ok, let's go then!" and with that she walked out of the attic tugging me along with her.

By the time we got to the bottom of the stairs, everything happened so fast. Shax had come through the door and sent Piper flying into a wall and I ran over to check her pulse relieved when I found one.

When I turned I saw Shax turning towards Phoebe, "No, Not Again!" I yelled at Shax, who looked at me before turning back to Phoebe.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I wasn't going to let it happen again, without thinking I ran in Phoebe's direction and pushed her out of the way, absorbing the attack aimed at Phoebe and was sent flying into a wall.

I was still conscious but I was slowly fading, I could feel it. Phoebe crawled to me and took the spell from my hand, reading it and wounding Shax who retreated to get his strength back.

_I will never let you fall,_

"Prue," Phoebe cried, now the position was reversed and she was the one cradling me in her arms, "Stay with me Prue, I need you!" the pain and sincerity was evident in her voice.

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

"Phoebs..." My mouth was dry and It was hard to speak, but I had to say it, "...I...Love...You!" she sobbed loudly and I could feel the darkness closing in but before it consumed me I heard one last thing,

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

"I Love You Too Prue!" she most likely meant it in a sisterly way but it was the last thing I heard and it meant everything to me. And then I was lost to the darkness...

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Warning INCEST don't like don't read.** I've change a few things from the episode where they are attacked by Shax, Phoebe get's killed and then Prue saves her getting killed herself. Two-Shot song-fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Charmed and all the characters are owned by whoever they are owned by Lol. And I also don't own the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**A/N: **Ok so this is just a little two-shot inspired by the amazing song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't know how good it is so...

Your Guardian Angel – Part 2

Phoebe's P.O.V

I can't believe she's gone. Prue's dead. Her last words, _Phoebs I Love You, _if only she meant them the same way as me, not just sisterly love.

She saved my life, but at the cost of her own. I wish she just let me take the attack, and then she would still be here.

Another set of tears spilled out of my eyes, I don't know how I still have any left.

"Phoebs?" I looked up to see Piper standing in my doorway,

"It was my fault, if I had been looking I would have moved and she wouldn't have had to push me out of the way!" I was sobbing now as Piper crossed the room and sat down next to me into a comforting embrace. But it wasn't Piper's embrace I wanted to be in.

"It wasn't your fault Phoebs, She knew what she was doing, she was protecting you because she's your big sister and she loves you" I pulled away to look her in the eye,

"But If I was looking..." She cut me off,

"You probably still would've gotten hit!"

"But..." Piper cut me off again.

"But nothing Phoebs, She did what she had to keep you from dying again!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, "Shit!" Now I was confused.

"What?"

"Never mind," She went to stand up but I stopped her,

"No, what do you mean again?" She sighed before speaking,

"Nothing Phoebs, It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, what did you mean?" I was getting angrier by the minute.

She looked to the ceiling before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry, I have to tell her," She looked back to me before continuing, "The first time we were attacked by Shax, Prue didn't push you out of the way and you died," there were tears running down her cheeks now, "So we summoned tempus and got him to reverse time so we could save you."

By the time she had finished I was also in tears, "So she knew what was going to happen if she got hit yet she still took the attack?" Piper nodded,

"Why, why didn't she just let me take it? Then she'd still be here!" Piper hugged me again,

"Because she loves you so much she sacrificed her life for yours!" I can't believe she did that, "You should have seen how broken she was!"

I pulled away as a bright white light filled the room revealing Prue in spirit form,

Piper turned to look at her,

"I'm sorry Prue, I know we weren't going to tell her but I had to!"

"I know Piper; Can I talk to Phoebs alone?" Piper nodded and left the room.

"Why Prue?"

"Your life means more to me than my own, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but I have to tell you," She paused as if choosing her words, "I did it because however wrong it may be, I'm in love with you Phoebe!" She looked to the floor ashamed of what she said so couldn't see the smile on my face.

I couldn't believe she felt the same way, but I can't have her feeling bad about it, she needs to know I feel the same way.

"Prue," she didn't move, "Prue look at me!" She looked up and seemed surprised at the smile on my face, "I'm in love with you too!" her face now mirrored mine,

"So you aren't completely disturbed?" her voice was filled with hope and curiosity,

"I was at first, but I got used to it and it does help that you feel the same," I smiled up at her.

"I know what you mean." She lifted her hand and held it close to my cheek and the reality hit me again that although she was in front of me she was dead and tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Phoebes,"

"Sorry" I raised my hand to my cheeks and wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"There's no need to apologise I just hate seeing you hurt." I gave her a weak smile, which faded when I watched as Prue went from spirit form into human form. I looked at her with my brow furrowed.

"What?" She asked confused herself obviously not having noticed the difference, I picked up her hand and placed it on my cheek watching the realisation and shock appear on her face.

"That's what!" I said smiling at her; she smiled back as her thumb stroked my cheek.

"What do you think it means?" she asked,

"It means that it's not your time," we both jumped at the sound of Grams voice, Prue's hand falling from my cheek, and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused and the whole situation becoming a bit much.

"It would only have been her time if you two hadn't confessed your love!" I wasn't expecting that,

"How does that make it not my time?" Prue asked perplexed.

"Well hundreds of years ago there was a prophesy, that two witches b out of the charmed ones would fall in love, and this love would be the strongest love in the world and make the charmed one's completely unstoppable," I looked at Prue and met her gaze before Grams continued, "Because this love is so powerful and unstoppable it has brought Prue back to life as it was meant to be, the only reason she died in the first place was because it took you so long to confess!"

When Grams was finished her little rant, she looked at us and smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me not all of us have the luxury of having a second chance so I'll be leaving, give my love to Piper."

"We will,"

"Blessed Be."

I looked at Prue before pulling her into a hug,

"Phoebs..."

"Yeah Prue?"

"Can't...breathe..."

"Oh sorry," I let her go and she pulled back and laughed at me,

I looked into Prue's eyes and saw a mixture of contempt, love and lust. I cupped her cheek and started to bring her face towards mine and our lips met, the kiss started off slow before I moved my hand to the back of her neck deepening it, as her hands came to rest on my waist Piper came through the door, and we broke apart,

"Hey guys...oh shit sorry," She was about to leave before she turned on her heel,

"Wait you aren't a spirit?" She was looking at Prue,

"Nope!" Pipers face lit up as the word left Prue's mouth, before she ran at us and hugged us both tightly.

"How is that possible?" Piper asked pulling away from the hug,

"Well, Grams was here and told us there was a prophecy about two charmed one's falling in love, and that it made us unstoppable and that brought her back to life, yada, yada..." Phoebe trailed off; slightly annoyed at being interrupted by Piper in the first place, but understanding she'd want to know.

"Really, so she knows about you two and is fine?" Piper raised an eyebrow glancing between me and Prue,

"Yep, in fact she was complaining about us taking too long to confess," Prue chuckled at Grams tone when mentioning that.

"Well I'm just glad to have you back!" Piper said hugging them again, "Now don't either of you die on me again or I'll bring you back to life to kill you myself." Piper said with a stern face only to lose her resolve when her sisters started laughing before replying at the same time,

"We won't!"

**A/N: **Firstly I'm sorry that took so long to update, my only real excuse is that I was being lazy! Secondly I'm not sure I'm happy with that ending, feedback would be good!


End file.
